Alien vs Predator vs Possible
by Futuramakid
Summary: What happens when Kim and Ron unknowingly move a piece of Predator hunt seeding technology into Middleton High?
1. Chapter 1

Alien vs. Predator vs. Possible

By Futuramakid

Disclaimer: I own neither Alien, Predator, or Kim Possible.

A/N: Similar to Galaxy Defender, this is a seperate continuity from my other KP stories and my sequel to "Where there is a Will." The only story I wrote in continuity with this is "Inner Machinations," which is in all continuity of my fics. Also, the only canon Alen and Predator here are the films.

3:00 PM, somewhere in the Amazon...

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were investigating a temple, possible home to the next target of a crime spree.

"What's this?" Ron said. He picked up a small metal pad, about the size of a frisbee. He turned it around in his hand, and saw a small LCD with an alien language on it.

"I don't know," Kim said, "let's have Wade do a scan on it. She pointed the Kimmunicator at it, and it scanned the piece of technology.

"This is way to advanced to be from earth," Wade said over the Kimmunicator, "You'd better bring it back, let me take a closer look at it."

"Will do," Kim said. She picked it up, not knowing the LCD was a countdown. It read 12 hours, 42 minutes...

Meanwhile, a cloaked ship was orbiting the earth. Two figures, wearing brown metal masks and dreablock-like tendrils on their head talked back and forth in an alien language. Then, they started to gear up for the hunt...

12 hours, and 42 minutes later...

Kim was asleep. She had laid the technology in her backpack, which was currently in her locker at school. She'd forgotten it there after practice. In the locker, the device hummed. A small, leathery egg appeared in the backpack. The egg's top folded in four sections, and opened. A small creature jumped out. It squeezed itself out through the ventilation slits in the door. The imperial chestburster was on the loose.

That morning...

Bonnie had arrived at school early, as she had to get a book and do some work she'd forgotten. She went up to her locker. A creature hung on the ceiling above her, studying the first life form it had seen in this location. Bonnie turned around, and let out a muffled shriek as the creature engulfed her face and strangled her unconscious so it could implant its embryo.

Later that day...

Kim looked at the technology.

"Oh no! I totally forgot to give this to Wade yesterday!" she said.

"Wait, KP, it stopped displaying things on the LCD," Ron said, looking at it.

"That's odd," Kim said, "it doesn't appear to be damaged."

"Uh, Kim.." he said, noticing what was next to it that had blended into the fabric.

"What, Ron?" Kim said.

He pointed at it.

"Ugh!" Kim said, "what IS that?"

"Looks like an egg of some kind," Ron said.

Kim picked up the Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Wade, you know that device you said you wanted to examine?" Kim said.

"Yeah," Wade said.

"Look," Kim said, turning the Kimmunicator toward the egg and the device.

"Kim, it must've teleported that here!" Wade said.

"Move it, Possible!"

Bonnie stumbled past them in the hall, clutching her chest and walking towards the nurse's office..

"What's with her?" Ron wondered.

Wade scanned the egg.

"That's organic," he said, "an egg of some sort. And from the looks of it, its hatched!"

Kim turned to survey the hallway, and see where the creature had gone. She turned just in time to see Bonnie thrown backwards from the force of a Queen chestburster escaping her chest.

The creature went into a ventilation duct.

"Wade, whatever that… thing is, it's loose in the school," Kim said.


	2. Chapter 2

Alien vs. Predator vs. Possible

By Futuramakid

Disclaimer: I own neither Alien, Predator, or Kim Possible.

A/N: Similar to Galaxy Defender, this is seperate continuity from my other KP stories and my sequel to "Where there is a Will." The only story I wrote in continuity with this is "Inner Machinations," which is in all continuity of my fics. Also, the only canon Alien and Predator here are the films.

"Kim," Wade said, "I'm picking up more non-human life-forms."

"Where?" Kim asked.

"Behind Ron," Wade replied.

"There's nothing there," Kim said, puzzled.

Suddenly, Ron reacted to a shove sideways. He hit a locker head on, and was knocked unconscious.

"Oh my gosh, it must be invisible," Kim said, just in time for the prescence to do the same to her.

"Kim? KIM!" Wade yelled into the mike. He knew what he had to do. He had to get in there, and rescue them, and the other students. But, he couldn't do it alone. He grabbed any of his gadgets that might prove useful, and put on a set of mission clothes.

"Let's roll," he said to himself.

Later…

In the gym, Barkin stared at the black creature in front of him.

"I didn't go to 'Nam for nothing," he said. He held in his hand a baseball bat, the most effective weapon he found. I just have to fight off the creatures, and get as many students as possible out, he thought. He swung at the creature's long black head, and sent it toward the wall. A student walked up to him, clutching their chest.

"Wait, today isn't mystery meat day!" he said.

A chestburster came towards him from the student's body. Barkin swung the bat at the creature.

"What in the name of-?" he said.

Meanwhile…

Wade tried to find a way in. All the exits appeared to be sealed. He climbed onto the roof, thanks to the hair dryer. He dropped through the vents into a hall. He was at a loss for words at what he saw. Students lay slumped on the floor. Some had small yellow serpentine creatures on their heads, others already dead, holes in their chests. Wade heard a rustling behind him. His breathing became shallow. A large, imposing form stood behind him. He just knew it was one of whatever had invaded the school. He turned around slowly, and opened the lip gloss at the form behind him.

"Wade? Since when…" the form said, beginning to suffer the effects of the nerve gas in the lip gloss. Wade closed it.

"Mr. Barkin?" Wade said.

" Load? Wade Load?" Barkin said.

"Yeah, it's me. Kim tipped me off something was wrong here," Wade said.

"Get out of here. This is no time to be a hero, especially for you," Barkin said.

"I have things that could help," Wade said.

"Fine," Barkin said, "we work together."

"First thing's first," Wade said, "we find Kim."

"Possible? Good thinking, she'd be the best help in this situation," Barkin said.

An invisible form approached them from behind, its footsteps barely audible.

"It's one of them," Barkin whispered, "I'll hit it with the bat."

Barkin spun around, knocking the form into a wall.

Kim deactivated the cloaking.

"Jumpy much?" Kim said.

"Kim! You're okay!" Wade said.

"Yeah, except for that swing," Kim replied.

"Where's Stoppable?" Barkin asked.

"KP!" a voice came, "wait up!"

Ron caught up, out of breath.

"I saw… one of the… creatures…" Ron said, "but bigger!"

"Bigger? HOW bigger?" Kim said.

"Help me," came a voice, from a room. The group went to investigate.

"Tara?" Kim said, walking in the door. Tara was cocooned in a mucus-like substance. "Kim!" she said, "please, help me!"

"There's no helping her, Possible," Barkin said, "she's got one of them inside of her. It'd be better to just kill her now."

"What!?!?" Kim said, "Look, I don't kill."

A figure stood in the doorway.

"This may be a good time to start, KP!" Ron said, looking at the figure.

Kim turned around to face the thing.

It was 6 feet tall, with a brownish metal mask, and brown dreadlock-like tendrils on its head. It made a clicking noise. It clenched a fist, and blades extended from a box on its forearm.

"It's go time," Kim said.


	3. Chapter 3

Alien vs. Predator vs. Possible

By Futuramakid

Disclaimer: I own neither Alien, Predator, nor Kim Possible.

Kim put the suit into stealth mode. Not to be outdone, her tall assailant did a similar thing. However, the creature had the advantage. It saw in shades of heat, and it could see her clear as day. Kim looked around, trying to find a way to reveal the creature.

"Kim! Catch!" Wade said, throwing her the spectrometer sunglasses.

"Good thinking," she replied, "these pick up all light, even the invisible spectrum.

The creature was now plainly visible to her. Still, that wasn't good enough. It lunged at her, blades squarely aimed at her eyes. She dodged to the side, and, thinking fast, banged the erasers in the room. Some settled on the creature, making it partially visible to the others. Meanwhile, Tara was in immense pain. She felt something chewing at her insides. She writhed in pain. It broke through, sailing through the air.

"That is sick and wrong," Ron said. Barkin pummeled the small insect-like creature.

"This is why we should've killed her," Barkin explained, "if we had, that thing wouldn't have survived."

A larger insect-like creature appeared in the door. The assailant turned its attention to it, and turned to fight it.

Kim and the others watched as her assailant attacked the creature.

"Wade, any ideas? It'd be good to get out of this room before that thing is finished with that other creature," Kim said.

"Just one," Wade said, "we leave through the window and go to alert the authorities, and some paramedics."

"But what about the students who are still alive?" Barkin said, "do we just leave them to die?"

"OK," Kim said, "here's the plan. Ron, Wade, you go alert the authorities and the hospital. Barkin and I will stay here and try to save as many people as possible."

"Kim, I am NOT going to leave you in here with those… things!" Ron said, "I just can't."

"You have to, Ron," Kim said, "this is bigger than us. This could threaten the entire world. Now, go get us some reinforcements."

"Ok, KP," Ron said, reluctantly leaving through the window, followed by Wade.

"One problem, Kim," Wade said, "I can't fit!"

Ron grabbed his hands and pulled. After a few seconds, Wade got through.

"Now go," Kim said, "I can hold this thing off, when he kills that other monster."

Ron and Wade ran off to get to the hospital, figuring the police wouldn't believe a couple of high-schoolers, but they knew someone at the hospital who would believe them.

Elsewhere, an unlikely alliance was about to be formed. Monique stood, terrified in a room of the otherworldly eggs.

"Oh, snap," she said, "how do I get myself into these messes?"

She held her purse in one hand, ready to swing it as an offensive weapon. The eggs began to open. She screamed and swung her purse wildly as the facehuggers jumped at her. She gasped as several of them were skewered on blades. The other creature, the one the blades belonged to, looked at her.

"You… you're not hostile, are you?" she said.

The creature, unable to understand English, went on with the ceremony he had came to perform. He cut off a section of the facehugger's tail, and melted a symbol into his face with it. It was a crude representation of one of the larger aliens.

"You… came here to hunt those?" Monique said, comprehension dawning. This creature was benevolent. All it wanted was to hunt undisturbed.

"Mrs. Dr. P!" Ron said, running up to her. Seeing Wade in the flesh, she knew this must be urgent.

"What is it, boys?" she asked.

"Creatures! Monstrous, alien creatures!" Ron said, "at the high school!" "Kim insisted on staying, to try to rescue the remaining students," Wade said, "but we have a feeling we'll need paramedics."

Mrs. Dr. Possible picked up the phone.

"I need an emergency team for Middleton High. There's some sort of violent ruckus there," she said.

"Why didn't you…" Ron said.

"Tell them? Please. They wouldn't believe us," Mrs. Dr. P said, "we'll have to show them."


End file.
